You Are Worth Nothing
by Bubblesroolz
Summary: They infuriated each other, yet four short words was all it took to for all of that to change. For him to realize what he had done. And how he could fix it. Post-movie. Eventual Stony. Some language. Enjoy :)
1. Fight

**Hello. I have once again embarked on a journey of angst and woe, but luckily for you not in this story. Seen as I've been having mental blocks regarding my other one I have decided to do this instead. Stony isn't my OTP, per se, but this is a birthday present to my amazing friend who will hopefully love me forever for doing this :D**

* * *

It had started as a pretty normal day, no villains taking vengeance on New York, no fights in the tower and no Fury. But of course that wasn't going to last, it never does. If there was one thing you could guarantee about Stark Tower was that at roughly 8:10am you would hear a resounding,

"STAAAARK!"

This more often than not what followed by a,

"You called dear Captain?"

Every morning they would have a confrontation. The other inhabitants had stopped even trying to placate it now. It would always be over something stupid as well. The coffee beans have changed, his mug is missing, there was oil on the counter or Tony was passed out on the sofa after his usual Friday binge drink.

But this morning had been different. It was 9:00am and not a sound from Steve or Tony. In fact, the latter of the two hadn't been seen since the previous morning. The silence was actually rather unnerving. Clint awkwardly coughed,

"So, erm, Steve. Have you seen Tony lately?"

"Not since yesterday morning...why?"

The whole team awkwardly shifted under Steve's calculating gaze.

"Why?" He said slightly more menacingly.

After an exchange of glances the duty fell to Bruce to explain the predicament.

"Well you see Steve, every morning for the past, erm..."

"3 months"

"Thank you Natasha. Every morning for the past 3 months you and Tony would have your little exchange and rile each other up and then part ways. Yet today, you have not called him, nor has he been seen since yesterday, so we were just wondering, you know, if everything is okay?"

Steve looked at them all. They did look genuinely concerned. He didn't realize that his and Starks arguing had become the norm for this little makeshift family they had. Now he thought about it, there had been nothing wrong this morning. Almost as if Starks presence, and annoyances, had been completely eradicated.

"I see your point. There's no need for you to look so nervous guys! I'll go check Stark hasn't drowned himself in alcohol and we can all go back to normal, okay?"

Multiple frantic nods were displayed. Steve finished his breakfast and headed on over to clean up his stuff. Normally at this point he would still be fuming from whatever argument him and Stark had had, so it was quite relaxing to be carefree.

"JARVIS, where is Tony?"

Silence.

"JARVIS?"

He looked to the team and back to the ceiling. They all tried calling the AI, even Thor, who still called it the magical voice from above. Something was seriously wrong. Jarvis was always online and no matter how mad Tony was he'd always let them know if he needed to upgrade Jarvis or something.

They begun a search of the tower. Starting in Starks room, they found that the bed hadn't been touched, nor had Starks usual nightcap been drunk. They headed back to the main area.

"Where on earth can he be? And why wouldn't he tell us where he was going?" Clint asked.

"Man of Irons actions are strange but-"

Thor was cut off by the slightly alarming sight of the elevator doors opening of their own accord.

"So JARVIS is still online," Bruce mused "That would explain why we could still eat this morning, but why would Tony tell him not to respond to us? ... wait. Did anyone check the lab?"

No-one responded. They al sprinted for the elevator doors, who knew that you could actually fit all of them in there. Steve was rapidly trying to figure out what could have sent one of his most reckless soldiers into this decline. Its not as if yesterday was a particularly bad...oh...well shit.

******FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY MORNING******

"STAAAARK!"

"Yes my dear Captain?"

"What have you done to the coffee machine this morning?!"

"I merely changed it so you could have the latte milk and hot chocolate come out of the same nozzle. Its not rocket science."

"It is when you completely change the whole machine so now I can't even get as normal cup of coffee! Why can't you just leave things be?!"

"And why do you insist on living in the stone age?! This is the 21st Century Cap. Wake up!"

"I did wake up and I'm still adjusting alright?!"

"Well you could always just ask for help!"

"Who from? YOU?! HA! You'd just laugh at me and spend the whole time finding how stupid I was hilarious!"

"NO I WOULDN'T. You know, I actually like to help people sometimes!"

"When was the last time you 'helped' somebody? Hm?!"

"Oh I don't know, WHEN I FLEW A NUKE THREW A FUCKING INTERGALACTIC PORTAL TO SAVE NEW YORK?!"

"That's IT! You do ONE good deed and you think it entitles you to free spaces in everyone's good books! WELL YOU'RE WRONG. It takes a lot more than that to prove you're a good person Stark!"

"Oh yeh because there is nothing wrong with the GREAT Captain America. He can do no wrong. He is the most perfect man out there. And of course _I_ am a scumbag. _I _can't do anything right. _I _am worth nothing."

"YOU'RE RIGHT. YOU ARE WORTH NOTHING!"

******BACK TO PRESENT DAY, THE ELEVATOR******

He really shouldn't of said that. It was pushing it slightly too far. Despite the aura he gave off, he does actually respect Stark quite a lot. Its not everyday a man can fly through a portal knowing he isn't coming back. And its had an effect on his personal life too. Pepper had left him due to the stress of being more than his CEO being too much, he knew Stark was having nightmares and spent most nights in the lab avoiding sleep and that Stark depended on his dysfunctional avenger family more than ever before.

And to think he said Stark was worth nothing. He'll tell him that he doesn't actually think that next time.

They reached the lab floor. The doors to his lab slid open, the resulting stench was unbearable. And that's where they saw it. A sight that would stay with them all until the day they died.

Stark lying almost dead in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

**Ooooo tension. I wonder what'll happen next. I think Steve was very mean. After the whole 'take away the suit and what are you' thing I never really liked him as much. **

**ANYWAY, tune in next time for the reveal of what happened to our favourite billionaire.**

**TonysBiggestFan xx**


	2. Short-Circuit

**I'm back! Sorry about that little cliff hanger there and sorry for not warning you. I hope to resolve it and make you all happy during this chapter. I apologize if the technical stuff is supremely wrong but just go with it guys \,,/,**

**This section starts from the end of the argument as opposed to when they find Tony.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

You are worth nothing.

You are worth nothing.

You are worth nothing.

Steve's words rang in his head over and over. He wasn't necessarily a bad person. He tried to help as and when he could. So yeh, he could be a cold narcissistic bastard when the mood took him but he really does care for a certain few people and he would do anything to protect them.

For instance, fly a nuke into space.

Without realising at the time, the avengers had become a sort of family for him. A select few people that he could rely on in his times of need, like defeating an alien army. He knew that they'd all pull together for that. That Bruce would come back in the end and help, and that despite orders he would do everything to keep his little band of misfits alive.

So why did one soldiers opinion matter so much to him?

Part of him put it down to the fact that for the majority of his early life all the 'great' Howard Stark talked about was his amazing best friend, Captain America, and how Tony should be more like him. And how _the Captain_ always knew what to do in a situation, how _the Captain_ could never do anything wrong because of his stupid morals and how _the Captain_ sacrificed himself for the human race.

Well if only daddy dearest could see him now.

But there was another part of him that realised he wanted _Steve _to believe in him. Not the fancy Captain America, no. Just Steve Rogers. An ordinary guy from Brooklyn who just wanted to help his country win the war. The same Steve who had been certain that Tony could never prove himself to be more that a suit. A technological freak of nature. He wanted Steve to believe in him.

That's why he always offered to help Steve with catching up with the 21st century.

That's why he always made sure that Steve's favourite coffee was always well stocked up.

That's why he built the indestructible punching bags, because he knew the guy had nightmares too.

All he wanted to do was show Steve that he could be a normal human being for once. But no.

They argued almost every morning, always about something stupidly trivial. It was just so annoying. They didn't need to argue. He didn't want to argue, but every time he found himself in that kitchen, he'd always done something wrong. And it was always his fault. Steve would be stood there with that disappointed look on his face whilst the rest of the team just ignored it, probably used to it by now, and each time they would get into a full-blown argument. It was stupid really. Really stupid.

But this time Steve had gone too far. He'd said something that could never be taken back. And despite all the walls he put up, all the quick retorts he had, that comment had gone straight to his heart and broken it.

...Hence why he was sat down in his lab with a bottle of whisky to keep him company.

Then again, he wasn't alone. He had Jarvis, Dummy, Butterfingers and the other bots. They understood him. They understood that he needed to work into the early hours to get a certain project finished, and despite everything he said to them, he loved them. They were there for him. Always.

"Just us against the world eh?" He said whilst stroking Dummys head...claw...thing.

Dummy beeped a reply. He chuckled.

"You love your daddy dearest don't you? He always looks after you guys, he's a good guy at heart."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, sir", Jarvis said.

"It's the only way I can get an intelligent conversation around here."

"I'm hurt, sir."

"Haha, oh wow. Even my AI has a sense of humour. I'm fantastic."

"Of course sir."

"And a sense of sarcasm it seems."

He chuckled. That's how he had kept going up till now. He would just call on Jarvis and relax in his lab with his bots and his tools building things to his heart's content. Which reminded him...

"Jarvis, bring up the plans for Steve's birthday present."

"Yes sir."

Ah the birthday present. He really wanted to just destroy it and pretend it never existed, heck to forget the Captains birthday all together but he needed to prove his worth as a human being...so he will get this surprise present finished.

He picked up his tools and began to work...

****Sometime Later****

An intense beeping sound was going off. Like seriously going off.

"Jarvis, what the hell is that?!"

"The soldering iron sir, you've left it next to the-oh I seem to be malfunctioning-tzzzt-bannasareyellow-my speech functions seem to not be working-tzzt-you'renotmymotherrod!-tzzt-sorrysir-" 

"Jarvis?! J?! Speak to me!"

How could this happen? Apart form that damn soldering iron next to the...oh...oops. The small device had rolled off the desk and slowly burnt it s way though the wall into Jarvis' main circuits. Well bugger.

"I suppose I better fix that."

How could this happen? The soldering iron can't be that hot unless...it melted through he wall and somehow joined up with the electrical circuits to completely blow the lot. Well dayum. He should fix that, if he could just get a hold of the iron...

ZZZZZZTTTTT

Tony grabbed hold of the iron, evidently forgetting that it was;

a) still really REALLY hot and

b) that it was connected to the goddamn mains.

He just couldn't let go. The electricity running through his body was making it impossible for basic signals such as LET GO reach his hand. He could already begin to smell the burning flesh and the blood...

Blood?!

That terrified him enough for him to let go. He looked down on his chest. It didn't make sense, the arc reactor couldn't short-circuit could it? But despite his beliefs the sight before him truly shook him to the core.

Blood was slowly trickling out from around the edge of the arc reactor and down his chest. He didn't understand.

He'll call the avengers. They'll know what to do. Bruce can fix him up whilst the dear Captain speaks soothing words to him...why is the captain in his little dream world? This is very odd.

"Jarvis, call the avengers..."

"..."

Silence. Damn. He forgot J had said his speech circuits were offline, that meant that no-one would be able to come. No-one would see him here dying. No-one to rescue him.

He was to die alone.

And as it usually does in these situations, everything went black.

* * *

**Dumdum duuuuuuuh :O how are they going to save him? What do? WHAT DO?! Only mildly panicking myself here. **

**Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Please review.**

**TonysBiggestFan xx**


	3. Dad

**Bonjour mes amis! Thank you for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter. They really do brighten a persons day. :D Its also amusing when you see where people who view your story are from...I don't even know where Panama is! (No offence to the Panama person, I'm sure you are absolutely amazing.)**

**Now this first bit is going to be from Tony's POV whilst he is unconscious and then it moves back to the present day. Its pretty self explanatory. **

**So I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Well this was odd. If this is what heaven looked like it was truly and stupendously boring. Like seriously, he wanted a refund. He'd expected golden gates and singing angels…..or you know. Hell.

But not a plain white blank room. That just creeped him out a bit.

"Hey Tony"

Howard Stark. Well that was certainly someone he didn't really want to see if he was on his last legs. But something was off. This wasn't the Howard Stark he had grown up with, this was the Howard Stark that he had seen in the pictures from Steve's time. He was all smiles with that stupid little moustache. He actually looked like a genuinely nice person.

"I know I'm probably not the person you really want to see now, but I think its time we had a little talk."

Its official. He was hallucinating.

"About Steve."

That one name send his head reeling and spinning in all directions. Was he mad at Steve or not? He had so many questions he needed to answer.

"You're not really mad at him and you know it."

Oh yeh he forgot that technically this was his imagination.

"Actually, if anything, you just want him to appreciate you. Am I right?"

"Why are you here Howard?"

"I'm here to help you make a decision."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm afraid I already decided what socks I'm gunna wear tomorrow."

"No Tony. I'm here to help you decide whether you want to go back or not."

* * *

He hated hospitals. They were always too clean and usually meant bad news. It depressed him.

But here he was. Sat on a really uncomfortable chair along with the rest of the avengers except Bruce. All equally worried about what had happened. The only reason Bruce wasn't there is because he was in with the doctors as he knew the most about Tony's arc reactor.

"He's going to be okay Steve."

He looked up. Natasha was staring down at him, almost like she knew something. She couldn't possibly know about the...no.

"I know Steve. We all do."

Well scratch the not knowing part.

"How did you figure it out?"

"It wasn't exactly hard. You'd be in a terrible mood all day when you fought. You'd always look at him when he wasn't looking. And after a battle he'd be your first port of call when checking everyone was okay..."

"...and your sketches seriously gave it away." Clint joined in.

"How...Wait...You've been in my book?"

"No. Of course not, but remember that I live in the rafters mate. It's not hard to look over your shoulder."

"Don't worry about it though. We'll all support you." Tasha said.

"Yeh mate, we know that this kinda thing was frowned upon in your time but well, it's a lot more open now. I mean, the public probably shouldn't know but yeh...we'll figure something out." Clint piped in.

"Wait...figure something out? You're not meddling are you?"

He knew what these two were like. They would meddle until something eventually went their way. And the glance that they shared only went further to confirm his suspicions.

"Neither of you are to even approach Tony about this subject, let alone do anything about it. Is. That. Clear?"

They sighed and eventually nodded. He was perfectly happy with Tony not returning, well, whatever this was. The doors opened and a bloody Bruce walked through. He looked absolutely shattered.

"Okay good news and bad news."

"Let have the good first." Thor decided.

"Well, first of all, this was an accident. From what we've been able to piece together a sharp electrical surge caused the arc reactor to short-circuit. We're not sure where the blood came from but we presumed it was from the surrounding tissue being burned. We've looked at the security footage and the reason JARVIS didn't call us was that his voice circuits were damaged. But once Tony wakes up that can be fixed."

"I don't understand, how did he get an electrical surge through him?" He asked.

"It seems a soldering iron rolled towards the wall and burnt through it, not only burning Jarvis' circuits but acting as a conductor. So when Tony heard the alarm he grabbed the iron to disconnect it but it only let the electricity into his body and severely burned his hand."

Okay. So it was an accident. Not...well...what he had originally thought. Suicide didn't seem the way Tony would want to go but you could never be too sure, especially after what he had said. So everything was fine. Wait...he said bad news too...

"What about the bad news?"

"Ah, I was hoping you'd forget that. Well we've managed to get Tony's condition stable enough. He is alive. But he's in a shock induced coma. The short of it is, that basically its Tony's decision whether he wakes up or not."

* * *

"What do you mean go back or not?"

"If you want son, you don't have to go back. You can come and spend the rest of your days up god knows where with your mother and I and Jarvis. I'm quite proud of the 'new' J you've made. Or you can go back to daily arguments and board meetings. I'll leave you to think for a bit."

And he was gone.

Well, when he put it like that going up sounded bloody wonderful. No stress. No more stupid board meeting. No more idiotic bureaucrats. No more stupid traffic jams. No celebrity dinners. No more charity events.

But no more game nights with Clint. No more all-night science fests with Bruce. No more teaching Thor to 'best this 21st century' which was always hilarious. No more late night drinking with Tash. No more making Pepper and Rhodey proud when he actually did something right. No more Jarvis. And what would happen to his bots? They'd be heartbroken.

No more Steve.

Woah. That was...an unexpected thought. But as he thought about it the more he knew what he had to do.

He'd miss Steve's smile when he did something right. He'd miss his laugh when we were 'group bonding'. He'd miss his general confusion at technology. He'd miss the drawings scattered around the Tower. He'd miss his cute little blush at any dirty jokes.

Wait...cute?! Tony Stark did not think things were cute. Well...except Steve's ass.

Bugger it, we might as well go down this thought path.

He'd miss the sweat drenched man who emerged from the gym. Or the commanding tone he used on the battlefield. He's miss the adorable half awake state you could catch him in at the early hours, with his hair all ruffled. He'd miss the way he could stare at Steve and he wouldn't notice. He'd miss the way that he would always help people no matter who they were. He'd miss those abs. And those pecs...man he could motorboat them all day long.

Well shit.

"I did say at the start we we're going to talk about Steve."

"Look Dad, I am not talking to you about my possible horny thoughts for your best friend."

"You just called me dad."

"So I did."

"You just admitted about having horny thoughts about Captain America."

"Yes and no. Yes I admitted to horny thoughts but not about Captain America. About Steve Rogers."

"I don't think they're just horny thoughts are they Tone?"

"No...I don't think they are."

And for once in his life, he felt like he could actually get along with his dad. Even if it was just this little fictional version of him. Things were looking up, as some might say.

"I think you've made your decision haven't you?"

"Yes. Take me back."

* * *

**Awww. I think that was quite adorable. So what did you think? I apologize for the little heart attack I gave some people. As if the great Tony Stark would ever commit suicide, he's too big headed. So yeh. Hope this satisfied people.**

**Please be nice and review and make me happy and love and puppies and Thor...**

**TonysBiggestFan xx**


	4. Mommy and Daddy

**HELLOOOOOO. I'm sorry about the wait for this I kinda went on holiday and forgot to tell you guys. Sorry. *hides behind Thor* Is it safe to come out? **

**There's quite a bit of dialog here so I thought I should outline that it's from Steve's POV first and then Tony's POV.**

**Anyway here is the next instalment of this fantabulous story and I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

For the third day in a row Steve was sat beside Tony's bed. He felt absolutely terrible. This was all his fault. Had he not gone that step to far, had he not been a complete idiot none of this would've happened. Tony would be safe and he wouldn't be drowning in his own guilt. The others had told him that this wasn't explicitly his fault and that Tony would've been in another lab accident some day, but he couldn't help but feel there was something extra this time.

Bruce had said it was Tony's choice as to whether he came back or not. Well what if, because of what he had said, he wouldn't come back? He'd never see him again. No more snark, no more recklessness...no more Tony.

"Jesus Capsicle I can hear your guilt-ridden thoughts from here."

He looked up. There smiling...well, grimacing at him from the hospital bed was the one man he was worried about. The one man who he would do anything for. The one man who, as soppy as it sounds, holds a special place in his heart. ... Okay. Never saying that again.

"Are you just gunna stare or are you going to help me sit up?"

Oops. He'd been staring. Staring was creepy. Lets stop staring. Brain in gear Steve! He moved over to help him sit up, Tony swayed a little where he sat but managed to stay up.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit...out of it."

"Yeh, they must have me on some sort of happy drug. Oh well..."

An awkward silence descended over the two men. Neither knew what to say to the other and Steve hadn't come up with anything that didn't come close to professing his undying love. So he chose to let Tony take the lead...

"How long was I out?"

"A week. The whole team was really worried. You gave us quite the scare."

"I'm sorry."

WHAT? Tony Stark never apologized at all. Yet here he was saying sorry for something that really wasn't his fault. Something had changed whilst he was asleep, he wasn't the same man anymore...if it was possible, he was better.

"Sorry? Tony it really wasn't your fault. If anyone's sorry its me! I took it too far in our last argument and I just can't believe how much of a complete dick I was! I'm really sorry and...and...I-err...I think we should make a better effort to be friends, as opposed to arguing each day."

* * *

For a minute there he thought the Captain was going to say I love you, but that would be way beyond his wildest dreams. Okay seriously, what had they put him on? But Steve had just apologized for something that was only partly his fault. He had riled Steve up and he only deserved what he got.

On another note, Steve just called him Tony. He never does that, it's always 'Stark do this' and 'Stark do that'. Never Tony.

"You just called me Tony." (So much for the brain to mouth filter...)

"So? I always call you Tony...don't I?"

"Nah, usually its always Stark get the robots, Stark do the dishes..."

"Oh."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence once more. Damn it he was going to have to be the bigger man here and open up a little. He really dislikes doing that.

"Look Captain, I don't think you can take all the responsibility for this...ah-ah let me finish." He said when Steve started to interject. "I rile you up because, well most of the time it's really funny but other times because I'm just not in the mood. I haven't been in a good place recently and I'm sorry that I decided to take that out on you. Also if anyone in this room is a dick, its me. I mean seriously, what possessed me to grab the burning hot soldering iron? Also I'm not quite undrugged enough to process the fact that Captain America just called himself a dick."

Steve chuckled. Tony liked that sound. He wanted it to happen more often. It sent warm tendrils all over him. Oh lordie he was turning into a sappy romance novel. God help us all.

"I don't know. You always were a bit of an idiot."

"Hey! I'll have you know I am a certified genius. I'd have to lose over 70 IQ points to be even considered an idiot."

"Ah but are those IQ points for er, intellectualness or for common sense? Because you're definitely lacking in one of them."

"Intellectualness, really? Anyway, I'm not lacking in anything dear Captain" He said with a wink.

"Shut up. You're definitely back to normal then. Making dirty jokes already. You've only been awake 10 minutes."

"Mmmm yes. Awake. Now that you mention that I might just shut my eyes for a bit ya know. Charge up the brain cells so I have enough retorts to wind you up with."

"That's not all you charge those brain cells for." Steve said with a smirk.

"Shock horror! Steve Rogers just made a dirty joke! Be it a shitty dirty joke, but still! I must have woken up in an alternate reality."

"Oh go back to sleep you colossal dumbass. One of us will be here when you wake up."

"Still a genius. Yes boss."

He closed his eyes and started to drift off, it was nice being friends with Steve. They actually got on surprisingly well, although he was going to have to have a word with Bruce about the medication he's on. He's pretty damn sure they're making him slightly high and definitely less Tony than normal.

"Oh and Steve?"

"Yeh?"

"Thanks for being here when I woke up."

Steve gave him a small, soft smile. It was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen. (Okay, definitely high.)

"Your welcome Tony."

Things were looking up.

* * *

They watched the two main leaders of their little family via the surveillance link. They seemed okay. Tony had woken up and they hadn't managed to kill each other. Actually if you looked really closely you would almost say they were flirting.

"Well guys, I think mommy and daddy have made up."

"Out of interest Clint, which one is mommy?" Bruce asked

"Hmmm I'm not sure. Tony spends more time on his hair but Steve does all the cooking and cleaning."

"Steve is so mommy." Natasha piped up.

"I do not understand. They are both men. How can one be considered a mother?" Thor asked.

The whole group chuckled. Thor generally had that effect on people. What with his capes and his old English speak.

"Don't worry about it mate. I guess now all we've got to do is wait for them to kiss and make up."

There were multiple nods of agreement. This was going to be an interesting few weeks.

* * *

**Tadaaaaaa. I hope that came across better than it did in my head. Yes the other members of the team are going to meddle with Tony and Steve's love life. Yes it's going to be fun. And Yes I think you should all review and make me happy :)**

**Until next time my friends.**

**TonysBiggestFan xx**


	5. Bridal Style

**HAI GUYS! Its time for another instalment of the story...I'm sorry this took a little while but I got a serious case of writers block (I usually do around the 5th chapter sorry). Anyway, it's a little shorter whilst I think of some disaster to happen. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Finally. He was finally getting out of this stupid ass hospital. Between himself and Bruce they'd managed to fix the arc reactor and repair most of the surrounding tissue damage, although he's now got even more scars than he did before hand. Wonderful.

But despite that, things were good. He has a connection with the team now that he'd never had before. It wasn't an obvious thing but you could feel it in the air. A sense of trust, friendship and good old camaraderie that you couldn't get through just fighting a few battles together. And it was different for each member of the team. Yeah, Pepper and Rhodey had come by to check he was alright because they were long time friends, but they didn't really know the extent of what he had been through these past weeks in the tower.

But his fellow Avengers...his friends did.

Bruce was usually awake with him in the early hours of the morning when he couldn't sleep and needed to work. It was often Bruce who guided him to bed after he'd worked himself into exhaustion and JARVIS had begun to worry. He could speak with Bruce. Speak a language none of the others understood.

Clint was always there for him when he needed a good laugh. Usually at the soldier or gods expense but a good laugh all the same. He remembered the prank they pulled on Natasha where they made her shampoo turn her hair pink...they were hiding for weeks. Good times.

Natasha was...well...Natasha. He still hadn't quite managed to get one up on her yet but he was working towards it. In a way though, she was like his big sister. Looking out for him when he was too stupid or too reckless. Yet she still hadn't forgiven him for the pink hair...

Thor was a man of many talents. How someone could so easily be confused and dumbfounded by something as simple as a toaster, yet be completely enthralled by the 'moving phenomenon' that was movie is impressive. He was a good, loyal friend.

And Steve. Steve oh Steve oh Steve. How could he describe his wonderful Steve? The way that no matter what happened, Steve would always be the first to worry about his team and not the mission in hand? The way he made the tower smell absolutely gorgeous with his eggs and bacon in the morning? The way that when they weren't at each others throats, they could actually co-exist in the same space and manage to come up with a full battle strategy right there on the spot?

As a pair trying to kill each other there were barely defeatable. But as a team...as a team the possibilities were endless.

There was also the fact that he was damn sure that he was hopelessly in love with the man but he knew he couldn't act on it as there was no way the straight 40's man would ever feel the same way...oh but those plump lips. Damn, he wished he could snog them right off.

"I don't think I've ever seen you looking so thoughtful"

He jumped out of his stupor. His idol, his friend...his crush was stood right there watching him have a deep and thought provoking debate with himself.

"Thanks Steve. Warn a guy when you next plan on scaring the heart out of him."

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to interrupt. Do you want me to come back later?"

"Nah, the damage is done. I kid! You're too easy to fool Steve."

"Yes, well...someone has to keep you on his toes." Steve said, the blush rising on his neck as he did.

"Anyway, I actually came with some good and bad news Tony."

"Do go on dear Captain."

"The good news is all the papers are signed and you're ready to go!"

"YESSSSSS LETS GO. I have so much to-"

"BUUUT...you have to go in this."

And with that statement the Clint wheeled in one of the most hideous and pride destroying things he'd seen in his entire lifetime. A wheel chair. And not any ordinary wheel chair, no. A bright red and gold one with blue frilly bit and go faster stripes.

"Hell no. I am not getting in that."

"Sorry about the decorations, Clint SAID he was going to make it normal looking yet cool."

"Barton in which universe is that normal looking yet cool?"

"My universe" Clint said with a grin.

"Well remind me never to visit...what? I'm still not getting in it."

"You have to. Captain America says so, don't you Cap?"

"It would be better for you Tony..."

"Pleeease don't make me get in it."

"Don't make me force you."

"Pfft. I'd like to see you try."

And in 2 quick steps Steve had crossed the room and picked him up bridal style. This was so embarrassing. Not only was his crush picking him up like it was totally normal, but he was being squeezed far to tightly against those rock hards abs for his thoughts to stay strictly professional. It was either have Steve realise his obsession in a most embarrassing way...or let go of his neck (a really smooth strong neck, wow he could make some serious love bites on the thing, just suck at it until its black and blue and concentrate!) and get in the wheelchair.

Shit.

"Fine put me down." He said with a huff. The Captain put him gently into the wheelchair.

"Good boy." Steve said, then patting him on the head. If only he could set hair on fire with his eyeballs.

To be honest, the chair was really comfortable as he got wheeled along the winding corridors of the medical unit. If he wasn't careful he'd fall asleep. But with the good (sexy) captain pushing him along...well. It wasn't too bad.

* * *

**Awww how cute and adorable and happy...oh wait...whats that I hear coming? A DISASTER :D MWHAHAHAHAHA**

**Love you all. Please review :)**

**TonysBiggestFan xx**


	6. Screwed

**Hai guys! We hit the 3,000 views and 50 followers mark! WOOOWOO *fires fireworks and passes round the mead* Thank you all so much. I apologize for the wait. But this is the longest chapter to date to hopefully make up for it.**

**I would like to point out that I don't own GQ and I apologize for my bad adjustment to the opening lyrics of Avenue Q's 'Special'. **

**So here's a bit of fluff to start with for you, after that...well, I'm sorry. **

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

He sat on his bed, well it was more like one giant pillow, and pondered. He needed to tell Tony how he felt. He just couldn't keep this locked up inside of him but at the same time he didn't want to break the friendship they had only just acquired. Whilst Tasha may have said that Tony fully returned his feelings and he should make a move that would sweep Tony off his feet...he just wasn't sure.

Without even realising, he had begun to draw. Just a sketch at the minute but he could already tell what it was going to become. At the breakfast table this morning he had heard Tony laugh for the first time in 2 weeks. It had taken 2 weeks for them to coax Tony out of his lab and out of his recluse now that he had left medical. Something had been eating Tony inside and they were all determined to put a stop to it. Even the Hulk it seems.

***Recalls to the post-battle cool-down***

"Well done guys! Bravo! Couldn't have done it better myself, well except for maybe a few less destroyed buildings but still."

Everyone span around. There Tony was, on his super teched up crutches hobbling himself around. He shouldn't be out here, he should be resting and-

"METAL MAN SHOULD BE RESTING. METAL MAN HAS NO HARD SUIT TO PROTECT."

The entire team gaped in shock. Even Tony was rendered speechless, albeit not for long.

"Its okay bud. I needed the fresh air. I'm as fit as a fiddle."

The Hulk began to move towards Tony. Everyone was on high alert. They all knew that the Hulk liked Tony the most out of all of them but that didn't lead them to believe that he wouldn't accidentally hurt him. To give him credit where its due though, Tony stood his ground. Not an ounce of fear in his eyes. The Hulk stopped just before Tony and crouched down.

"TONY GO HOME AND WATCH THE DOCTOR WHO WITH PUNY BRUCE" Hulk shouted whilst pointing at the Tower. And with that statement, the Hulk began to shrink into Bruce Banner.

The entire team and the surrounding agents erupted into laughter. Even Natasha let out a smirk. No it wasn't the fact that the Hulk was bossing Tony around. It wasn't the fact that the Hulk was also smirking. It was Tony's face. Tony's complete and utter shock at being told to go home by his good mummy Hulk. Even now in his human form, Bruce was smiling.

"Well Tony. You better do what he says! You wouldn't like him when he's angry!" He said.

***Back to present day***

That had been a seriously good team bonding moment. If by team bonding you mean everyone taking the mickey out of Tony for being bossed around by the hulk. Genius 0 Hulk 1.

But he still couldn't deny it. He cared for Tony more than he should if they were supposed to this strictly professional. How do you even begin to try and, not only seduce, but take the heart of a man renound for not letting people in?

It was going to be one long journey from here on out.

* * *

Charity Auctions. The bane of his existence. He'd only just got out of hospital for gods sake. Although he had been telling everyone that he was fine and wanted to get out a bit more. Yeh, totally his fault he was here.

So yeh, he may have been the richest bachelor in the city but surely that doesn't mean he has to stand there and look like a piece of meat whilst various woman, and men, compete to go on one measly date with him? If he was to be perfectly honest with himself, he wished Steve would turn up and start claiming that this was all immoral and yada yada blah blah.

But that may be because he just wanted to spend time with Steve.

His wonderful, blond, gorgeous, hunky, adorable Steve. Oh wow he needs a therapist...well, there is Pepper. The very same Pepper who is currently stood beside him smirking to high hell because it was her who got him involved with this in the first place.

"Remind me to forget your birthday this year _Ms. Potts."_

"Duly noted and suspiciously forgotten _Mr. Stark_."

*sigh* "Why do I have to do this again? Why meee?" He knew he was whining but he really did not want to be there.

"Because you are one of the most eligible bachelors in the city and that means you fall face first into the category for this section of the auction. And of course buying me strawberry laced perfume didn't help your chances."

Oops. He'd completely forgotten about that. Well, he knew he'd bought her perfume for sorting out that little mishap with the local spa but evidently he'd not read the ingredients. He groaned in frustration. Why can't he remember things like that?

"...so here's the man you all came to see, the Around-the-Clock Charity Auction is proud to present, fresh from his latest campaign with the Avengers, headlining in all major cities with a phenomenal disaster, please give a warm hand to the star of over 5 covers of GQ magazine, Tony Stark!"

He walked onto the stage with a dazzling smile and a wave.

"$10,000!" One woman screeched.

Well this was going to be interesting...

* * *

Bored. Bored bored bored bored bored. He literally had nothing to do. He'd drawn all he could and then lost inspiration. He'd scrolled through most of the channels on Tony's massive TV (actually working the remote by himself!). He'd cooked himself...5 snacks. And now here he was. Doing absolutely nothing on the sofa with a beer that didn't even effect him in his hand.

"You look bored." It was Clint.

"Really?" The level of sarcasm in his voice surprised even him.

"Wow. Someone's touchy this evening. Missing Stark are we?"

"I am not 'missing' Stark." He really was but shush. "Anyway why are you here?"

"Uh huh sure. I've just come for a snack before I go out to laugh at all the blokes being auctioned off at this charity gala..."

"Auctioned off?"

"Yeh. Gals...or guys, spend lots of money to buy their company for an evening. The unfortunate souls can come from everywhere but seen as there is a 'most eligible bachelor' category I'm definitely going to watch."

"Why?"

"I thought you knew, that's the category Starks in."

Silence. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife, and then dished it up on a plate and cut it again. He did not know that's what Tony was up to this evening. Tony had just said he was going 'out'.

"He. Is. Doing. What?"

Clint physically gulped. "He's being auctioned off in the most eligible bachelor category because he pissed off Pepper last month and technically he does fit into that category and I really don't know why im going to watch and..."

"Clint."

"Yes?" The guy actually looked nervous.

"Get your suit on. We have a gala to go to."

* * *

"$200,000!"

"$300,000!"

"$400,000!"

"$410,000!"

"$420,000!"

It was down to the final two competitors now. One woman who was, well, not the prettiest flower in the garden, or the tallest, or slimmest, or youngest...oh god. And the other being a very fake blonde bimbo who was obviously using daddy's money. To be honest he's not entirely sure who he wants to win. They were both obviously reluctant to hit that half a million mark. If he had been betting he would've just gone straight for the big money.

Damn he should've made one of the Avengers bid with his card! That way he'd only have to be Clint's slave or something rather than have to avoid sleeping with some random woman.

Yeh, yeh, that doesn't sound very much like the Tony Stark everyone knows. But ever since he's started to hang around with a certain super soldier he just hasn't been in the mood for mindless sex most nights...funny that.

"$500,000!"

He looked up, surprised, and oh no. This was not good. He distinctly remembered putting this guy in jail. Which brings up the question of WHY WAS HE OUT OF JAIL?! He looked to Pepper in utter panic. And saw that not only was she looking equally as shocked but the very same super soldier who was behind his lack of mindless sex was staring at him like he'd gone completely and utterly mad. Why was he here? He didn't want to Steve to know that he was doing something else the guy probably considered stupid and immoral.

Please someone else bid. Seriously he would take anyone right now. Anyone except this bloke. Please? He prayed to every God he knew...which was surprisingly more than you would think.

Evidently the universe was not going to answer his prayers.

"Good lord! Does no-one else want to beat this bid?...Well then, Congratulations sir you have won yourself an evening with Tony Stark. And your name is?"

"Hammer. Justin Hammer."

Dammit he was so screwed. Steve was going to kill him.

* * *

**OOOOOOOO return of that dude that was a total tool to Tony once. This can only go brilliantly. Mwhaha.**

**Please send in your lovely reviews. Compliments, criticism, I don't mind. Its just nice to hear from you :)**

**TonysBiggestFan xx**


End file.
